Elf High Mage
Elf High Mage is an epic destiny available to 21st level Eladrin or Elf Wizards. It is introducted in Dragon 367, Epic Faerûn, and is tied into the Forgotten Realms setting. Members of this epic destiny are implied to be members of selu'taar. Prerequisite: 21st-level wizard; eladrin or elf. One with Magic (21st level): * Increase your Wisdom score by 2. * You can use the detect magic function of the Arcana skill as a free action on your turn. * After an extended rest, roll three d20s and keep the result. At any time before your next extended rest, you can substitute one of these results for that of an arcane attack roll or Arcana check you make. Doing so expends that saved result. High Magic (21st level): * You gain a +5 bonus to Arcana checks made to perform rituals. When you perform a ritual, you pay only half the normal cost. * You can perform tasks of High Magic. This high magic involves expensive rituals requiring millions of gp worth of components, is time consuming and requires assistance from other Elf High Mages. Such rituals are normally outside the scope of a normal D&D campaign, and are generally reserved as part of a storyline or campaign objective. Sustained by Magic (24th level): * Once per day when you become bloodied or reach 0 hit points, you can heal yourself by expending an arcane atack power. * If you expend an encounter attack power, you can spend a healing surge, end one condition currently affecting you, and teleport up to 10 squares. * If you expend a daily attack power, you can spend 1 or 2 healing surges, end all conditions currently affecting you, and teleport 20 squares. The power you expend has no other effect. Starshine upon the People (26th level): * You get the Starshine upon the People power. Empowered by Life (30th level): * When you have no healing surges left, you can choose to use the tension of the boundary between your life and your death to power your magic. You have two options to do so. *# You can use an encounter power you have already expended or gain a +4 bonus to any attack roll. At the end of your turn doing either, you lose hit points equal to one quarter your maximum hitpoints. *# You can use a daily power you have already expended, or turn a hit with a spell into a critical hit. At the end of your turn after doing either, you lost hit points equal to one-half your maximum hit points. * You can do more than one of these in a single turn. Trivia * Dragon 367 pg 7 misprinted the Starshine upon the People as level 2. * Although Empowered by Life allows you to do both options at once (e.g. expend an encounter power, and gain a +4 bonus), it should be read as if each instance would have a hit point cost spent at the end of turn, rather than having the lost of hit points in response to taking at least one of those options. * Examples of High Magic Rituals can be found in TSR 1165, Cormanthyr: Empire of Elves. Category:Epic destinies